


Just Domestic Tsukkiyama

by BloopWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopWrites/pseuds/BloopWrites
Summary: It's just soft time-skip TsukkiYama
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Just Domestic Tsukkiyama

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much its probably not healthy but oh well

It was mostly quiet through the house. Only the soft music from the record player was audible.

Tsukishima flipped another page of his book before lowering his hand back to where it belonged. It was one of Yamaguchi’s favorite books and he finally got time to read it.

He was glad he had bought one of those couches that looked like a right angle instead of a normal one, even if it was a little pricey. He was sitting in the corner where both sides met, or the ‘elbow of the couch’ as Yamaguchi liked to call it, with his legs laying out in front of him. He tapped the sides of his socked feet against the fabric of the couch to the beat of the music.

“Kei?” His gaze drifted from his book to the other boy. Said boy was laying in between his legs. He was on his side so he could comfortably hug one leg and rest his head on the tallers thigh. Tsukishima had one hand on the boy’s head, almost absentmindedly fiddling with his hair or lightly scratching his scalp, occasionally moving to rub his back.

Yamaguchi was tapping his fingers gently against Kei’s thigh, right in front of where his nose was. Kei hummed as a response and Yamaguchi turned and wiggled onto his stomach, propping himself upon his forearms, to look up at the other. “How’s the book so far? You haven’t said anything about it.”

Tsukishima smiled softly and admired the boy for a second. “It’s  _ perfectly splendid _ .” He spoke in a teasing tone and laughed slightly as Yamaguchi turned a little red and rolled his eyes, “ _ Tsukki.  _ It was  _ one _ time! I didn’t even mean to say it-” The look on Kei’s face made him stop. “Kei? You okay? You look a little wonky…”

Tsukishima just smiled that little bit more, “Yeah, I’m okay- great, really. You’re just-” He took a content breath before continuing, a stupidly soft look on his face. A stupidly in love look on his face. “You’re beautiful, Tadashi.” Yamaguchi’s blush got darker. “And it just stuns me everytime.” He pushed the hair out of Yamaguchi’s face, tucking it behind his ear, before resting his palm on the boy’s cheek. “Should be illegal. Being this beautiful.” Yamaguchi placed a hand over his and leaned into the touch, eyes closing. “Thank you, Baby. I think you're beautiful too.”

Tsukishima leaned down and kissed the boy’s forehead. “You should go back to your nap. I’ll join you this time.” Yamaguchi opened his eyes sleepily, and kissed the taller’s cheek. “That sounds nice… Kissy?” Tsukishima smiled and kissed the boy, it was just a brush of the lips and they both moved to deepen it a little.

They pulled away and Tsukishima scooted down the couch so he could lay down with the other. Yamaguchi took the book from his hand and set it on the table. He tucked himself under Tsukishima’s arm which was soon wrapped around his waist. He was wedged in between the taller boy and the back of the couch, which oddly wasn’t uncomfortable so he didn’t mind. Kei had shifted so he was just barely on his side. They pulled each other close and tight.

They closed their eyes and a few minutes passed of just the record player filling the silence before Yamaguchi spoke softly. “Kei?” Tsukishima hummed. “I love you.” A small smile formed on Tsukishima’s face. “I love you too, Tadashi.” Yamaguchi had a matching smile.

Their rings gleamed from where they sat on the table, slightly overlapping. They shone bright even in the low light of the setting sun.


End file.
